1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a wearable device and a method of operating the wearable device, and more particularly, to a wearable device capable of protecting a user's health and a method of operating the wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As research into wearable devices has been actively conducted, various wearable devices have been released or their release is imminent. Examples of wearable devices include smart watches, smart glasses, and smart bands.
Wearable devices such as smart glasses may be configured to display content or allow a wearer to view content displayed on another device.
However, when the user putting on the wearable devices such as smart glasses views the content for a long time, the user may suffer from amblyopia, etc.